Poor Unfortunate Souls (Neptunia The Little Fish Princess version)
Exploring through underwater volcanos to Liquidator's lair. "This way." Flarg, Barada, Nikto, and Talaya said. Neptunia gulps and wents inside the lair as she saws polyps, nervously. One of theme wraps her wrist, Neptunia gasped in horror, then she yelps and lets go of herself. "Flrag. Barada. Nikto. Talaya. I knew you four return. Hmm. I say you brought a customer." Liquidator said. "Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude. One might question out bringing." He rubs Neptunia by the head. "Ohh. Aww. Is that your head back at the palace, now days." He said in the chuckle tone. "I've been banished by your dear old daddy." "You tried to overthrown my father!" Neptunia explained. Liquidator laughs as he said, "I know about that. I reform. Now then I blame you. Well, Angelfish. The only the get for you want... is the become to get to dinosaur island." Neptunia gasp as she said, "Can you do that?" Liquidator gears smiling wickedly at Neptunia as he said, "My dear sweet child. It's what I do. It's what I live for to help the poor unfortunate toonfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn into." Then he started to sing. Liquidator: I am mint in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding When they call me well a water-dog-like But you'll find in now days I meant it on my ways Repented see me life they've me a switch "True? Yes." And I fourthly know a little magic It's the talent I had a only had passives And you lately please don't laugh I used it on behalf of a miserable, lonely a depressed "Pathetic." Poor Unfortunate Souls In pain, in need This one lonely to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl Do I help them? "Yes indeed." Those Poor Unfortunate Souls So sad. So true. They come flocking to my cauldron cry "SPELLS, LIQUIDATOR, PLEASE!" And I help THEM? "Yes I do." Now it happens once of twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake them cross the coals Yes I had the odd complaint But on the hold I've been a saint To those Poor Unfortunate Souls!! He wraps his arms around Neptunia as he said, "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will make you go to dinosaur island for three days. Got it? Three Days. Now listen this is the important. Before the sunsets on the third day, you got to get dear ol' Stegmutt to fall in love you you." The crown appear and a heart approach around it. "That is he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. The kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sunsets on the third day. You remain stay in dinosaur island, permanently. But if he doesn't, you'll go back to St. Canard and... you belong... TO ME!" "No, Neptunia!" Sylvester shouted, but he and Young Shere Khan are moved by Flarg, Baranda, Nikto, and Talaya. "Have we got a deal?" Liquidator asked. "If I get to dinosaur island," Neptunia added, "I'll never be with my father or sisters again." "That's right." Liquidator said, "But you'll have your dinosaur." He chuckled, "Life's full of tough choices, ain't it?" He smirked and chuckled again, Neptunia nervously gulped. "Oh, and there is one more thing we haven't get something to payment. You cannot get something you know." Liquidator said. "But I don't have--" Neptunia explained but Liquidator's hand covered her mouth. "I'm not asking much just really trifold. You ever miss it. What I want from you is... your voice. Liquidator said. "My voice?" Neptunia asked. "You got it, babykins. No more talking, singing, zip." Liquidator said. "But without my voice... how can I--" Neptunia explained. "You have you looks! You pretty face!" Liquidator said. "And don't undermasted the important of body language! HA!" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:Halloween